


One Night Out

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Juka (Musician), Kaya (Musician)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words, none of this is real. I'm not making money by writing this.Summary: Kaya's sister convinced him to go to a straight club with her, there he will meet Juka who will approach him unsuspectingly that he is not a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I trully don't know what posessed me to write this but Kaya and Juka (I know he goes by "Shaura" now) are one of my favorite pairings so I'll give it a go. In this timeline both are still not signed by Middi:Nette. Also, this wasn't betaed so I hope I don't have many grammar horrors. Well... enjoy! (I hope XD)

Kaya took a look around the place once more. It was minutes to midnight and the club seemed quite the place to be that night. Today was his sister's birthday and since they had been talking again (he had spent over a year avoiding his family after running away from his parents house to become an artist); he had allowed her to convince him to go on a "girls night out" with her.

He felt a bit odd being at a straight club in his full gothic Lolita style. His sister however seemed to be having the time of her life in the dance floor; so he sighed sipping from his drink as he remained seating by the bar.

Suddenly he felt someone push him forward, making him spill his drink on the floor. "Oh!" He took a hand to his lips as he noticed the guy who had pushed him.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" The guy apologized, his black hair was styled with spikes and his black tight leather pants made Kaya forgive him instantly. "I'll get you another one!" he said getting the attention of the bartender and ordering another drink for Kaya, then handing it to him. "I'm truly sorry..." He said once more as he handed the drink.

"It's ok..." Kaya said not being able to help his half flirtatious/ half innocent smile. "The place is quite packed..."

"It is..." Juka smiled, half guessing half hearing Kaya due to the loud music. "I'm Juka..." He said introducing himself.

"Kaya..." Kaya said shaking Juka's hand softly.

"Nice to meet you... Wanna dance?" Juka asked.

"Oh... But..." Kaya was surprised; he supposed he should warn him that he wasn't a woman. "You see... It's my sister's birthday..." He began as of to explain why he was on a straight club but Juka interrupted him.

"That's ok, I can get one of my friends to dance with her; she must be as beautiful as her sister..." Juka offered.

"Oh, she is already dancing... It's just... I'm not... A regular girl..." Kaya tried to explain again.

"I'm not asking you to come home with me now, am I?" Juka said jokingly.

"I won't!" Kaya replied too abruptly, wondering if he had been too harsh, then almost rolling his eyes at himself, a straight guy like Juka probably didn't want to sleep with a cross dresser.

"Oh!" Juka pouted slightly, but then smiled jokingly. "Well... I'm just asking you to dance with me... Come on! Let's have some fun!" He then offered his hand to Kaya.

Kaya smiled. Juka was right; it was just dancing after all, what could go wrong? So he swallowed his drink, taking Juka's hand afterwards and following him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was completely packed, and sooner that he would have wanted it they were dancing really close to each other. Not that he minded. Juka's lace and silk shirt allowed him to almost feel his muscular chest, and boy he knew how to work his hips to the music.

Kaya had had his doubts about going to that club when his sister suggested it, but now he was having much more fun than he thought he would.

After a while, a particularly sexy song began to play, Juka was a really good dancer and his sexy moves had all of Kaya's attention until he noticed he was staring so he looked up to find Juka watching him with a smug smile on his face.”Like what you see?” he asked making Kaya blush.

“Well...” Kaya smiled, Juka seemed happy that he was ogling him. “You certainly are hot... Are you a model?”

“Musician...” Juka said getting even closer so they could hear each other better. “Beginner... But I'll make it someday...”

“That's so cool! I'm a musician too!” Kaya said excitedly leaning closer to Juka's ear.

“Wow that's great!” Juka smiled. “I'd love to hear your material some time…”

“I'd love to hear some of yours too!” Kaya felt really happy about this coincidence, so much he missed the moment Juka invaded the last of his personal space, his arms now wrapped around his waist pulling him closer.

“It's a date then...” Juka said then joining their lips in a kiss.

Kaya was surprised at first, but then he decided to just go with it, wrapping his arms around Juka's neck and kissing him back.

The kiss quickly evolved and without even realizing it Kaya found himself being pressed against one of the club's walls as Juka kissed his neck while groping his ass. Kaya moaned allowing his hands to wander towards Juka's own ass, caressing it, finding it firm and soft at the same time; his manhood stiffing instantly as he pictured himself in bed with this very man between his thighs.

Juka then took one of his hands underneath Kaya's dress, going up his thing, and brushing at his frilly underwear then freezing as he palmed the younger's erection.

Kaya froze as well, scared of how Juka would react. He was afraid to even look at him now; his hands took hold on Juka's shoulders while he pondered his options, and then; he couldn't help the moan that came out of his lips as he felt him caressing his manhood.

“I... Tried to tell you...” Kaya said closing his eyes.

“I'm not complaining...” Juka then kissed Kaya's lips once more, his hand still caressing the other's shaft. -I'm bi...- he confessed looking into Kaya's eyes.

Kaya then smiled. “I said I wasn't going home with you tonight...” he teased biting his lip to prevent a moan to escape as he felt Juka's hand reach inside his underwear.

“Oh, come on...” Juka said now wrapping his hand over Kaya's manhood and stroking it softly. “I'm sure you want to feel me…”

Kaya took a quick look around; no one seemed to have noticed what they were doing, so he slid a hand over the front of Juka's pants, stroking him too. “Not bad...” he said appreciatively of Juka's size.

Juka laughed softly, being interrupted by his own moan. His hand quickening it's pace on Kaya's dick.

“Ah, stop!” Kaya suddenly requested.

Juka stopped; he hoped he hadn't done something wrong. “Are you ok?”

Kaya sighed attempting to regularize his breathing. “I need to find my sister to tell her we are leaving...”

Juka laughed softly, agreeing to wait as both fixed their clothes and began searching for the girl.

Sometime later, Kaya found himself being pushed down on top of Juka's bed as he rubbed their still clothed groins against each other, his dress already half way down his body.

“You are such a tease...” Kaya complained.

“You just wait...” Juka said smiling above him as he kissed his neck.

Kaya moaned softly as he began undoing Juka's shirt all the while receiving gentle kisses from the raven haired as he tried his best to undo Kaya’s lace corset. Achieving it despite the position they were in.

“Experienced much?” Kaya asked smiling as he felt the corset leave his body.

“It’s not the first time I see or help someone out of one…” Juka smiled shyly

“Well… I like your style…” Kaya said as he took Juka’s shirt off.

“I like yours…” Juka then sucked and licked softly each of Kaya’s nipples, which responded growing hard quickly.

“Ah!” Kaya moaned, pinching Juka’s nipples in response to his ministrations. “Juka… stop teasing me!”

“So eager…” Juka said then taking his hands beneath Kaya’s dress and taking off his underwear, to then undo his pants.

“It’s your fault… you are too hot…” Kaya admitted looking at him.

“Well… I’m gonna give you all I have…” Juka promised, then reaching towards his night stand and taking out some lube and condoms. “Turn around…” he requested looking intently into his eyes.

Kaya felt a bit awkward about the request, however he decided to humor Juka, so he got on hands and knees.

Juka then coated his fingers with some lube, taking one of them to Kaya and rubbing softly against his tight ring of muscles.

“Ah…” Kaya moaned softly feeling how now Juka inserted his finger, slowly and carefully, helping him relax as the lube warmed up slightly.

“You are very tight…” Juka said appreciatively as he entered a second finger into Kaya’s body, scissoring both fingers slowly.

Kaya blushed softly. “I… don’t do this too often…” he confessed.

“Being bottom…?” Juka asked as he entered a third finger slowly. “Or going home with perfect strangers?”

“Ah… both…” Kaya then felt the elder reach his prostate with his fingers.

“Well… you are not gonna regret it…” Juka said removing his fingers as he then motioned Kaya to turn on his back.

Kaya then looked at Juka as he placed a condom over his own shaft, blushing some more. He didn’t have much experience but he didn’t want it to be obvious.

“I hope you are ready..:” Juka smiled then settling between Kaya’s thighs, pushing inside his body slowly.

“Ah… Juka… You are so big…” Kaya moaned as he felt himself being filled completely.

“Ah… you are so warm…” Juka said staying still a few moments, so Kaya could get used to his proportions.

“Move…” Kaya requested blushing profusely.

Juka laughed softly. “As you wish… Princess…” he said then beginning a steady rhythm, getting closer to Kaya and kissing him deeply as his hands roamed over his chest. The partially removed dress tickled softly against his thighs.

Kaya moaned against Juka’s lips, feeling him go deeper and faster as he relaxed. “Ah… yes… it feels… so good…”

Juka smiled then taking Kaya’s thighs and making him spread them further as he angled his hips to hit his prostate. “Oh… yes…”

“Juka!” Kaya nearly screamed as he felt how Juka was now hitting his prostate with every thrust, his erection now leaking. “I’m… gonna ruin my dress…” he complained.

“No you won’t…” Juka then took his hand beneath the dress, stroking Kaya’s shaft as he pushed the dress out of the way with his other hand.

“Ah! Juka!” Kaya closed his eyes feeling his abdomen clench as pleasant waves traveled all over his body, making him almost see stars. “If… you touch me… I…”

Juka only increased his speed at Kaya’s partial statement. “You look so sexy…” he said as he felt his orgasm build up. “Oh… Kaya… cum for me…”

“Juka!!” Kaya screamed the other’s name as he felt the earth shake in syntony with his orgasm, exploding all over Juka’s abdomen as he felt the elder’s movements grow erratic though deeper.

“Kaya!!” Juka stilled for a moment as he felt his own cum fill in the thin barrier between their bodies. “Oh... God” he said then allowing himself to fall next to Kaya, “you are amazing…”

“So are you...” Kaya sighed then resting his head against Juka's chest.

Juka smiled contently, taking a tissue and cleaning his abdomen, to then dispose of the used condom. “Will you stay?” he asked. “I can buy you breakfast in the morning...”

“I thought you'd offer to cook breakfast...” Kaya teased, smiling at Juka.

“Well... I can cook you dinner instead... on our next date...” Juka ran his fingers softly thru Kaya’s hair.

“You want to see me again?” Kaya asked.

“Yes... I thought we had arranged to have another date where you would sing for me…” Juka smiled.

“I said I was a musician… I didn’t say I was a singer… How did you know?” Kaya felt surprised at Juka’s statement.

“Well… you have a beautiful and powerful voice… it would be a waste if you didn’t sing…” Juka complimented honestly.

“Well... You can come to see my show one day...” Kaya offered, blushing softly.

“I'd love to...” Juka took his finger to Kaya's chin, tiling it upwards and kissing him softly. “So... Breakfast tomorrow... What would you like?”

“Hmm... Something with a big coffee...” Kaya said.

“You like big things don't you?” Juka teased.

“I know how to handle them...” Kaya smiled proudly.

“Oh... You certainly do...” Juka laughed. “I'll make sure to order some extra big coffee for you…”

“Thanks...” Kaya said then closing his eyes, using the elder’s chest as a pillow. “Sleep well...”

“You too...” Juka sighed then holding Kaya softly, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Kaya opened his eyes once more, looking at Juka sleep. He felt really lucky to have met him that night, so he smiled contently and allowed himself to fall asleep on the other’s arms.

The End


End file.
